


A.M.

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Harry Potter - All Media Types, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor!Dan, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Phan Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, hufflepuff!phil, overnighting, unexpected kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: Phil is an adorable Hufflepuff who's got a bit of a bad memory. One night, he forgets the password to the common room and who should come to his aid but Dan, who offers him a stay in the Gryffindor common room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yet another random idea, I'm definitely like Phil, I get all my good ideas in the shower, haha. Actually, I was inspired by a video I was watching the other day where Dan was wearing a Gryffindor jumper and was like hey! I should write a HP Phanfic! Good idea, right? Maybe... Anyway, I love writing in the HP universe (all of you who have read Septiplier has come to Hogwarts know that! *wow, self-promotion much, PF?*) and wanted to try this out. Maybe Dan and Phil can have more adventures at Hogwarts... :) And as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3 PF

“Oh, man. I should know this by now…why can’t I remember?”

Phil stood in the middle of the kitchen corridor facing a stack of barrels. He was flustered, his hands balled into fists that he clenched next to his temples.

“Think, Phil, think!”

He tentatively reached his hand out, then retracted it.

“Is it two from the top? Or maybe it’s two from the bottom? Ugh! I can’t remember!”

There was the sound of footsteps at the other end of the corridor and Phil turned, seeing a rather satisfied looking Dan Howell standing there, suddenly noticing him. Phil felt colour and heat rush to his face. Well, he was certainly living up to the Hufflepuff House standard of “duffer” right now.

He scratched the back of his head, pretending to look occupied. He crouched in front of the barrels, lips pursed, counting.

Footsteps approached. Phil looked up to see Dan looking down at him, amused, arms crossed over his crimson Quidditch jumper.

_“You’ve forgotten the password, haven’t you?”_

Phil wanted to remain calm, but in that moment, he felt completely humiliated. Not only did he feel stupid because he had forgotten the password to his _own common room_ but he was also being told that he had forgotten the password to his _own common room_ by the boy he secretly fancied.

“Well, excuse me for forgetting, Daniel! I had a massive Potions exam today and I am completely knackered! All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep but no! Now here I am, looking like a clod, trying to figure out the password to _my own common room…”_

Phil’s voice faded towards the end of his rant, realizing that he was rambling. Dan sputtered with laughter. Phil’s face hardened.

“I have half a mind to set loose all the vinegar in these barrels on you!”

Dan tried to stop laughing.

_“I’m sorry.”_

He smiled at Phil, trying to emphasize how genuine his apology was.

Phil crossed his arms over his robes, looking away. He sighed, defeated.

“I know how to do it, I just forgot…”

He felt Dan’s hand on his shoulder.

_“Well, I have a proposition for you.”_

Phil turned, intrigued.

“Go on.”

Dan smacked his lips.

_“How about you come stay with me for the night.”_

Phil felt like his eyes were bugging out.

“Uh…come again?”

_“Come stay with me. You can’t just sleep out here.”_

The Hufflepuff felt his heart slam into his throat.

“Umm…w-where...where would I sleep?”

Dan laughed.

_“You are a bit slow, aren’t you?”_

Phil glared at him. Dan held up his hands.

_“Kidding, kidding. But seriously, you can stay with me in Gryffindor Tower.”_

Phil wanted to scream. He felt his knees going weak. _Stay_ with _Dan._ In _Gryffindor Tower. Together._ He had to be dreaming.

Phil squinted, swaying forward.

“One more time.”

Dan sighed.

_“Oh, it’s a good thing you’re cute.”_

He took Phil firmly by the shoulders.

_“Stay with me in Gryffindor Tower. In my bed. Message received?”_

Phil felt like his face was on fire. He stood there in a daze. Dan waved his hand in front of Phil’s face.

_“Earth to Phil?!”_

“S-sorry…”

Phil stammered, looking dreamily at Dan.

Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Won’t I get in trouble, though? I’m not _supposed_ to be in Gryffindor Tower.”

Dan smirked cheekily.

_“But no one will know you’re there, will they?”_

He took Phil by the wrist, leading him out of the kitchen corridor.

He lead Phil to the staircases, leading him up and up for what felt like forever, stopping at a portrait.

He did his best to hide Phil behind his back, still holding onto his wrists.

_“Evening,”_

Dan started to the portrait.

Phil heard the woman drawl _“password?”_

Dan waved his hand.

_“Easy one this week. Lectio specula.”_

The portrait in front of them snapped open and Dan moved sideways, sliding Phil in through the gap behind him. Dan was pressed up against him, flattening Phil against the wall.

The Hufflepuff wanted to die at that very moment, his breaths quickening as Dan finally pulled off him, leading him into the open space of the Gryffindor common room.

Phil tilted his head back, taking in the sight, bemused.

It was so different from the cheerful, small Hufflepuff common room. Swathed in rich red banners and tapestries, it had a roaring fireplace, battered sofas and arm chairs, perfect for curling up with a book, a chess table, and a long dining table.

Phil still felt out of place, but the room felt safe and inviting. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Dan yanking on his arm once more.

_“C’mon. This way.”_

The Gryffindor pulled him towards a split staircase, leading Phil up the left half to the top. He pulled Phil past a row of windows that looked down out onto the grounds, Phil’s stomach doing flip-flops seeing as they were so high up.

Dan pushed the door to the bedchamber open, trying his best to be stealthy. He poked his head around the door, _like that was inconspicuous,_ Phil thought.

Dan was tugging him into the room. There weren’t many people in there, and those who were were passed out. Dan put a finger to his lips, signaling for Phil to be quiet. The Hufflepuff nodded, but as soon as he entered the room behind Dan, he tripped over someone’s discarded _History of Magic_ , brutally stubbing his toe.

He sucked in a breath, almost hollering, Dan whirling around, cringing, shushing him with an overly unnecessary double-handed gesture.

Phil held his foot in his hand for a moment until the pain subsided. Dan was walking about a small wood burning stove set in the middle of the room that most likely ran off a prolonged _incendio_ spell. He stopped at a four-postered bed near the windows. He smacked aside one of the thick crimson curtains, sitting down, pulling off his shoes.

He looked at Phil, indicating for Phil to sit with a jerk of his head. The Hufflepuff moved awkwardly and clumsily, feeling out of place and out of sorts. He couldn’t believe that he was _here_ in Dan Howell’s _bedroom._ He and Dan had been friends since their second year, and that had been plenty of time for Phil’s crush to form.

He sat down stiffly on the opposite side of Dan’s bed, not moving. He peeked over his shoulder, seeing the Gryffindor stand, stripping his Quidditch jumper off over his head, his naked skin being bathed in bluish moonlight. Phil whipped back around, gazing intently at a Chudley Cannons poster pinned to the wall opposite one of the beds.

_“Phil?”_

He heard his name, but he didn’t move.

_“Phil?”_

He heard Dan harshly whisper his name again, then saw the Gryffindor come around the bed, pulling a black tee shirt down over the expanse of his bare torso. Phil blushed profusely.

Dan’s brows knitted together as he took in Phil’s uncomfortable expression.

_“Are you ok?”_

The Gryffindor sat down next to him, his voice suddenly concerned.

Phil fidgeted with his hands, unsure of what to do. He raised them up, then put them down, rubbing his palms down his thighs.

The Hufflepuff turned to Dan, his face cringe-worthy, icy blue eyes worried.

“Dan…I…oh God…Merlin’s beard…how should I put this…”

Dan leaned forward slightly. Phil raked his hands through his raven hair.

“I’m so rubbish at this!”

He bit his lip, feeling more idiotic than ever.

“Dan…you would want me to be honest with you, right? We’ve been friends a long time…”

Dan’s expression changed, he suddenly looked concerned.

_“Where are you going with this, Phil?”_

Phil’s heart was hammering in his throat.

“Dan…I like you. A little…a lot. A lottle.”

He cringed, bracing himself for the barrage of cursing and Dan drop-kicking him out the door of Gryffindor Tower.

Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes, seeing Dan smiling at him.

_“I like you too.”_

Dan slowly leaned forward, angling his neck, gently placing his lips over the Hufflepuff’s. Phil let out a flabbergasted squeak.

Dan pulled back.

_“Sorry…”_

Phil tentatively leaned forward, resting his hand on Dan’s chest, kissing him back. Dan’s fingers reached out to him, gently brushing against his cheek.

He kissed the corner of Phil’s mouth, the Hufflepuff letting out a small sigh. His fingers slowly trailed down, gently pushing Phil’s robe off his shoulders. His fingers lingered over the knot in Phil’s tie.

_“Is it ok if I take this off?”_

Phil slowly nodded, his mouth agape.

Dan’s lips trailed down Phil’s neck, warm and open-mouthed kisses landing on the pale flesh. Phil moaned, his hand coming to the back of the Gryffindor’s head.

Dan’s fingers had worked loose Phil’s tie, his fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt. Phil shrugged off the shirt, Dan’s hands running over the Hufflepuff’s tee shirt.

“Dan…”

_“Wait, wait, wait. Just a second.”_

Dan stood from the bed, his lips pulling off Phil’s skin, the Hufflepuff’s neck tilted back, his mouth open, eyes closed. Dan went to root through his trunk on the other side of the bed, but when he stood, there was a sight before him that he wasn’t expecting.

Phil was turned on his side, looking as if he had just tumbled over, his face pressed into Dan’s pillow, snoring lightly. Dan chuckled quietly, throwing the little tube in his hand back into his trunk. He quickly undid his trousers, leaving them in a pile on the floor as he pulled back the quilt.

He rounded the bed, removing the Hufflepuff’s shoes and carefully maneuvered Phil’s legs underneath the blanket. He smiled when Phil shifted down into the bed, making himself comfy.

Dan slid into his respective side of the bed, draping the covers across his waist. He laid there for a moment, watching Phil sleep, _in a completely loving way, not like an ax murderer._

He brushed some of the Hufflepuff’s raven fringe off his pale forehead before brushing his lips across it.

_“Goodnight, Phil.”_

Phil shuffled closer to the Gryffindor, snuggling into Dan’s neck.

“Hmm…night Dan…”

_“A thousand times goodnight.”_

Dan draped his arm around Phil’s waist, gently pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, feeling Phil’s breath in little pants on his neck. A little smile appeared across his lips, and he didn’t care what consequences the morning would bring. All that mattered was that he had snuck someone into the Gryffindor common room! He wiggled his hips slightly in a little victory dance. _Seriously though_ , what really mattered was that he had Phil at his side, and that was all he wanted.

It really was a _good night._


End file.
